Various coupling devices are known for connection to a container housing fluid under pressure and in which the container or the coupling device includes a valve for releasing the fluid from the container into the coupling device. Each of these known coupling devices requires some retaining structure to maintain the coupling device and the container in secure operative association with each other when the pressurized fluid escapes the container and flows into the coupling device. As can be readily appreciated, the force of a highly pressurized gas exiting the container into a coupling device joined to the container can easily separate the container and coupling device. Typically, such retaining structure used in prior art coupling devices includes threads for interconnecting with threads formed in the container. Alternatively, the retaining structure includes a clamp or strap for maintaining a secure connection between a coupling device and the container or a valve.
It has been found desirable to eliminate the use of such retaining structures in order to simplify the connection between a container or valve and the coupling device and to minimize the amount of space taken by the container, valve, and coupling device. As a result of simplifying these connections, the assembly and disassembly of the container is facilitated and enhanced. More specifically, it has been found advantageous to invert a pressurized fluid containing cylinder and provide a coupler adaptor for passing pressurized fluid into a pressure regulator without the use of retaining structure for holding the pressure regulator and cylinder together. In this regard the present invention includes a coupler adaptor which remains in operative association with the cylinder and pressure regulator when relatively high pressurized fluid is released from the container through a valve to the coupler adaptor and to the pressure regulator. The coupler adaptor remains joined to the container and pressure regulator because of a pressure balancing arrangement.